Rukia no está
by inupis
Summary: Rukia ha debido salir e Ichigo se quedará por primera vez en su vida todo un fin de semana solo... solo con su pequeña niña. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?
1. El día sin Rukia

Hola… espero que este cortito fic sea de su agrado (son tres o cuatro capítulos).

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama…

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** El día sin Rukia

Sábado… ¿qué mejor día de la semana?, se podía dormir hasta la hora que uno quisiera. Y mejor era cuando se pasaba bien acompañado. Así que, ni lento ni perezoso, Ichigo Kurosaki estiró su brazo hacia su costado con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Pero en su cama no había nadie más y el brazo cayó sobre el colchón. Un muy frío trozo de colchón.

_-"Qué mier…"_

Extrañado, alzó la cabeza y verificó la no presencia de su muy mandona esposa, esa enana se las pagaría. Frunció el ceño a límites insospechados y se apoyó sobre sus brazos para despegar su pecho del colchón. A punto estuvo de pegar un enorme grito acompañado de alguno que otro insulto cuando recordó dos cosas.

La primera, hoy era _ése_ sábado… cosa que explicaba la ausencia de su esposa. Y la segunda… la segunda acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación y corriendo se metió entre sus sábanas mientras se hacía la dormida.

Suspiró mientras se remecía los cabellos.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar? –preguntó a la nada, en respuesta obtuvo un pequeño gruñidito de tripas. Vale, quizá era un poquito tarde en comparación a la hora que desayunaban normalmente, pero prefería dormir unos minutos más, así que le ignoró.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre el velador al instante siguiente. Era un mensaje.

Al tomarlo, se dio cuenta de que era de Rukia:

_Ichigo, espero que ya le hayas dado desayuno a Akemi y te hayas levantado (carita enojada). Dale un beso de mi parte._

_Los quiero._

Sonrió levemente, volvió a dejar el celular en su sitio y lo pensó. ¿Cinco minutos más de descanso afectarían la situación?

Volvió a vibrar el celular.

_Nada de cinco minutos más._

-"_Maldita enana del… "_-sintió una mano pequeña bajo las sábanas que le tocaba el costado -¿qué pasa? –preguntó desenfadado.

-Tengo hambre… -la voz estaba amortiguada por el cobertor. Ichigo arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

-¿Y esperas desayunar en la cama? –no obtuvo respuesta -¿Pero quién crees que soy? –dijo burlonamente con una sonrisa. –Así no van las cosas en esta casa, el rey soy yo. –tiró las sábanas hacia atrás de improviso, destapando un pequeño cuerpo de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos color almendra, era un castaño con derivación rojiza.

-¡Waaa! –la niña gritó mientras se encogía y trataba de escapar del repentino agarre de su padre.

-Como la mujer de la casa de momento –comenzó él, arrastrándola hacia sí –me vas a ayudar a preparar el desayuno y comeremos en la mesa –aclaró frente a la mirada dulce de su hija. –Nada de caritas –le dio un beso en la frente –Ahora ve y vístete.

La niña hizo un mohín, pero al poco volvió a salir del cuarto de sus padres. Ichigo bajó finalmente de la cama con el pijama puesto y procedió a arreglarse.

Akemi decidió ir a lavarse los dientes, con un esfuerzo enorme por su parte corrió un pequeño taburete frente a su baño y cogió su cepillo junto con la pasta. Presionó el tubo para echarle a su cepillo. La pasta salió a montones y la pequeña hizo un enorme esfuerzo por devolverla. Acabó dejando el tubo del dentífrico sin tapar y chorreado a una orilla del lavamanos.

Se miró al espejo mientras sonreía mirándose e inspeccionando sus dientes. Agudizó el oído y escuchó a su padre duchándose. Una traviesa sonrisa asomó a sus labios mientras sus manos se movían hacia las llaves.

-¡Ahhh! –se escuchó un grito -¡Akemi, corta el agua!, ¡corta el agua! –la niña obedeció, pero procedió a abrir la llave contraria.

Sus carcajadas inundaron la casa mientras su padre refunfuñaba y terminaba de bañarse, había que aprovechar que Rukia no estaba…

·

Ichigo miró con expresión sombría a su pequeña mientras ambos se sentaban a la mesa, la niña le regaló una hermosa sonrisa mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla siendo incapaz de tocar el suelo.

-¿A qué hora vuelve mami? –preguntó Akemi mientras ponía ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Mañana por la tarde…

-¿Mañana? –preguntó con incredulidad, Rukia nunca la había dejado _tanto_ tiempo sola.

-Mañana –confirmó Ichigo. La niña aún no se lo podía creer –hoy podemos salir a donde quieras –le dijo sonriéndole para darle ánimos,

-¿Podemos ir a Chappyl…

-EXCEPTO a Chappylandia –aclaró antes de que su hija lo pidiera, la niña hizo otro mohín y por poco llegó a un puchero. –Y agradece que he DECIDO que podremos salir… ya te he dicho montones de veces que no debes jugar con agua y menos cuando alguien se está bañando.

-Pero es divertido que grites –dijo la niña inocentemente

-Vamos a ver si es tan divertido cuando te bañas tú. –la niña le sonrió

-Pero yo me baño de tina, no me afecta el agua.

Vencido incluso por su hija, Ichigo bufó y dejó esa conversación. Ambos Kurosaki se encontraban desayunando de la mejor manera posible. Akemi tenía en su plato una "hermosa" cara de Chappy creada con lo que era su desayuno, preparado increíblemente con las inexpertas manos de su padre.

_-Tiene que ser Chappy –reclamó la pequeña._

_-¡Pero si es lo mismo! –Ichigo se frotó la cara con frustración._

_-¡Mami siempre me da de desayunar a Chappy! –hizo berrinche a todo lo que sus pulmones daban. -¡Hecho de menos a mami! –Ichigo se cogió el puente de la nariz, tratando de controlar su humor -¡Buaaaaa!, ¡Mami!, ¡mami! –gritaba la pequeña mientras lloriqueaba. –Mami me da Chappys –se mantenía haciendo escándalo e Ichigo no hallaba qué hacer. Tardíamente se dio cuenta de que al no fijar la atención en lo que preparaba, se había quemado su omelet._

_-¡Bien! –lanzó el desayuno preparado al basurero -¡Ni de broma prepararé una porquería de Chappy para el desayuno! –la niña se paralizó y se mantuvo callada tensos segundos y al instante Ichigo detuvo su arrebato. Se había pasado. -¿Akemi? -finalmente la niña ahora realizó un puchero mientras sus ojos se aguaban._

_-Papiiiiii –se puso a llorar amargamente -¡Insultaste a Chappy! –con sus manitos se trataba de limpiar las lágrimas mientras comenzaba a balbucear más infantilmente e Ichigo ya no le comprendía._

_-No llores Akemi, schhhh –la cogió en brazos y trató de mimarla. –Lo siento, no volveré a decirlo._

_-¿En verdad? –le miró a través del llanto._

_-Si… -le acarició delicadamente los cabellos._

_-Papi… sé que no te gusta y siempre peleas con mami por eso… -le acusó débilmente la niña- Vas a volver a insultar a Chappy…_

_-Prometo evitarlo lo más que pueda –la niña apartó un poco su rostro de su hombro. Ichigo le sonrió y le cogió la nariz –Ahora no llores más, ¿vale?_

_-¿Me prepararás un Chappy para desayunar? –culpable y derrotado, Ichigo asintió no sin antes removerle los cabellos a su hija y bajarla. De ahora en adelante elegiría mejor las palabras a utilizar frente a ella._

_Akemi por su parte salió con una enorme sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado._

Algo cabreado, Ichigo veía como su pequeña se quedaba observando su desayuno sin tocarlo, con una sonrisa.

-¿No vas a comer? –preguntó. La niña levantó la vista unos momentos.

-Está muy lindo, ¿cómo me voy a comer a Chappy? –Ichigo se golpeó de un palmetazo muy sonoro la frente.

-¡Tienes que desayunar! –la niña volvió a mirar su plato y de nuevo a Ichigo. –No hagas esa miradita… -la miradita de angelito que le dedicaba cuando quería algo.

-Papi… -encendió su tono meloso e Ichigo sintió en cada fibra de su cuerpo el legado de Rukia en la niña.

-Nada, te comes el desayuno o no vamos a ninguna parte. –Akemi le hizo ojitos –Si no puedes comerte a Chappy, lo desarmo y ya está –gozoso lo haría, la niña lo miró con terror y volvió a fijar la vista en su plato.

Optó por poco a poco comer los bordes, sin que se perdiera la figura del rostro hasta achicarla lo suficiente como para metérsela de un bocado.

·

Se sentía extraño. Muchas miradas curiosas recaían sobre él y le incomodaban. Bueno, normalmente recaían sobre él todo tipo de miradas, pero ahora muchas de esas parecían ser lascivas. ¿Qué había hecho él para que creyeran que era un trozo de carne con patas?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sin embargo, no soltó la mano de Akemi mientras recorrían el centro comercial.

-¡Mira papi! –la niña lo jaló llevándolo a una vitrina, tras ella se apreciaba un mostrador con conejos, sobre ellos una jaula con canarios y a un lado de la pared otros mamíferos, reptiles y aves. Una tienda de mascotas.

Ichigo escuchó murmullos provenientes de algunas chicas que pasaban cerca.

-_Pero si está muy guapo –_le susurró una a la otra, ambas soltaron una pequeña risilla mientras le lanzaban miradas nada disimuladas al hombre de naranjas cabellos.

-_Mira la pequeña… es un amor _–Akemi en ese momento tiró la manga de la chaqueta de su padre y lo hizo ingresar a la tienda con ella.

-Akemi… -pronunció él a modo de advertencia. La niña sonrió inocentemente mientras se apegaba a algunos cristales de los contenedores de animales.

-Mira qué lindo… -dijo lo más inocente que pudo y a su edad eso era mucho.

-¿P-puedo ayudarlo? –tartamudeó una de las dependientas de la tienda. Ichigo sonrió al ver a su pequeña tratando de jugar a través del cristal con un pequeño conejo. La mujer suspiró al ver la sonrisa con que el hombre se volteaba a verla.

-Descuide, estamos viendo –le dijo simplemente.

-_Mira ese bombón… _-escuchó otra vez el comentario de algunas mujeres al interior del local, era una gran tienda para mascotas. Dios, cuánto hubiera deseado que Rukia estuviera con él… pensándolo bien, mejor no, solo empeoraría las cosas. De seguro alguna de ellas terminaría aterrorizada luego de las represalias de su mujer. Sonrió otra vez.

-Papi… ¿me lo compras? –la tierna voz de su hija lo sacó de la ensoñación. Frunció el ceño.

-No podemos tener mascotas por ahora –le dijo. La niña hizo un puchero –Además no podemos llevarlo con nosotros, recuerda que íbamos al cine –la veterinaria y dueña del local se acercó a ellos, solo había esperado una oportunidad para charlar con el hombre de presencia imponente y físico muy deseable.

-Eso no es problema –le sonrió a la niña agachándose a su altura. Si una mujer buscaba a un hombre con una niña, lo lógico y primero que debía hacer era ganarse la simpatía de ella. –Este de aquí se llama Simón –le apuntó a la criatura con una mancha café en su oreja derecha.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos viendo como su hija miraba embelesada a la criatura.

-¿Quieres cargarlo? –le preguntó la mujer. El resto de empleadas se sentía demasiado celosas, solo por ser la dueña tenía ese privilegio. Sacó al animal y se lo entregó a la niña que lo cogió nerviosa, pero al poco logró acariciarlo y sentirse más a gusto.

-No podemos llevárnoslo. –dijo Ichigo acercándose a la mujer.

-Puedo hacerles un precio –le dio una mirada sugerente a Ichigo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ichigo sintió otro estremecimiento, seguro si Rukia estuviera ahí la habría asesinado.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… -trató de zafarse.

-Tranquilo guapo, pueden volver después o si me das tu dirección y número te lo puedo ir a dejar a tu casa. –una mirada muy provocativa fue dirigida al de naranjas cabellos.

-_"¡Que lanzada!"_ –Ichigo se petrificó por un instante y tragó pesado. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?

-Pues… -antes de poder responder, Akemi se puso frente a la mujer y le puso al conejo frente a ella lo más alto que pudo, sus diferencias de alturas eran considerables.

-Muchas gracias, pero no –dijo la niña con el ceño igual de fruncido que su padre podría ponerlo. La mujer reclinó su vista hacia ella y cogió al animal -¡Papi! –se volteó al instante hacia su padre -¡quiero ir al baño! –dijo sin tapujos. Ichigo al instante salió de su estupor y la cogió de la mano saliendo al vuelo de la tienda.

-¡¿Te aguantas? –preguntó asustado. Señoras y señores, Ichigo Kurosaki no solía salir tanto tiempo con su pequeña sin Rukia alrededor, esta situación para él era novedosa y peligrosa…

-Si –la pequeña lo dijo sin gota de nervios, su padre le parecía levemente extraño.

Llegaron en un suspiro a los baños y, ¡oh!, novedad… Ichigo se quedó meditando unos segundos, ¿dónde debía meterse?

-¿Papi? –Akemi miró curiosa a su padre, ¿qué era lo que tanto meditaba?

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer. ¿Entrar al de hombres o al de mujeres? Si entraba al de hombres, había un par de cosas que no quería que su pequeña viera, ni menos le preguntara al respecto… ya tenía casi cuatro años. Si entraba al de mujeres… si entraba al de mujeres lo menos es que le llamarían sería pervertido.

Entre traumar a su hija o ser agredido se movían sus opciones.

Suspiró e hizo lo que debía hacer…

·

-¡Pervertido! –gritaron unas mujeres mientras agredían a un hombre y lo expulsaban del baño.

Dios…

-¡Papi! –habló Akemi –Estoy lista… -Ichigo suspiró, gracias a Dios (y a Tatsuki) su hija salía alegremente del baño dando brinquitos. Se sentía mal por el hombre que había sido expulsado luego de equivocar el baño. La niña al poco andar se detuvo a observar un colorido afiche sobre una vitrina deportiva.

-¡Ichigo! –le llamó la mujer de negra melena, sacándolo de la sonrisa boba que esbozaba hacia su pequeña. –Aún no puedo creer que llegaras a tener a una niña tan linda. –el aludido frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? –Tatsuki le sonrió e iba a regalarle una burla, mas Akemi se le lanzó a los brazos y pidió su atención.

-¡Tía Tatsuki!, ¡tía Tatsuki! –le gritaba con emoción.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña? –la cogió en brazos sin esfuerzo.

-¡Hay un tremendo afiche de Karate! –chilló emocionada la niña¡Y tú sales ahí!

-Ah, sí, eso es porque gané el torneo del año pasado –sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Duele mucho? –Tatsuki levantó una ceja -¿Te pegan muy fuerte?

-Eso depende… -le revolvió los cabellos –Si eres tú la que gana, a tu oponente probablemente le habrá dolido más. ¿A dónde iban? –preguntó hacia Ichigo, quien estaba mirando su reloj.

-Ahora creo que al cine… ¿quieres acompañarnos? –Tatsuki bajó a Akemi y le dirigió una mirada cansada a Ichigo.

-No, que va… acabo de salir de ahí –Ichigo la miró curioso. –Renji… -fue todo el comentario que dijo.

-¿Dónde lo dejaste? –la chica se enfurruñó y cruzó sus brazos.

-En la sala –se le olvidó añadir que con las palomitas en la ropa y el refresco ensartado en su cabeza… sonrió burlona.

-Ustedes dos son un caso… -Ichigo negó mientras suspiraba.

-¿El cabeza de piña está aquí? –preguntó con curiosidad Akemi. Si hubiera estado Rukia hubiera sido remedada, pero como no era el caso obtuvo un escueto "sí" por parte de su padre. –Jummm… -la niña no estaba segura de cómo le caía ese hombre, pero "bien" no estaba tan cerca de su opinión.

-Bueno chicos, nos veremos en otra ocasión –dijo Tatsuki, pensaba ir a buscar a Renji al rato, no sin antes hacerle pedir disculpas y quizá arrastrarse. Dulce venganza.

·

Durante la película, Ichigo inevitablemente se quedó dormido.

Akemi al descubrirlo, sonrió traviesamente. Cogiendo palomitas comenzó a taparle las fosas nasales y meterle un cúmulo en la boca que tenía abierta.

-¡Pffmrrrf! –Ichigo despertó justo cuando se atragantaba con una y tosió estrepitosamente mientras volteaba a ver a su pequeña con furia. Akemi estaba tranquilamente sentada observando la pantalla, guardando una carcajada en su interior y obviando el ceño de su padre.

·

Estaba oscuro, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando Ichigo abría con maestría los seguros de la puerta y luego entraba cargando a una dormida Akemi en brazos.

El resto de la tarde se la habían pasado comiendo y jugando, hasta que Akemi estuvo demasiado cansada para continuar. Se saltaron incluso la siesta, por lo que al subir al auto la niña se había quedado dormida al instante.

Delicadamente la depositó en su cama, le quitó los zapatos y procedió a cambiarle a su pijama, evitando por todos los medios despertarla. Akemi por su parte no parecía despertar, sin embargo, se refregaba de vez en cuando los ojos, aún dormida, y volteaba hacia el lado contrario cuando su padre le quitaba o ponía otra prenda.

-Listo… -comentó en tono bajo Ichigo, sonriente por su suficiencia al cuidar solo de su pequeña. Arropó a la niña y le besó la frente, salió hasta el marco de la puerta y apagó la luz. –Que descanses –cerró la puerta y procedió a hacer lo propio consigo mismo.

Él no tenía tanto sueño… bueno, sí tenía. Bostezó enormemente mientras volvía a hacer zapping con el control remoto, vaya que le costaba dormirse aunque tuviera sueño. No podía evitarlo, sentía que algo faltaba junto a él para poder dormir.

Sintió de pronto el sonido de su puerta abriéndose y volteó con extrañeza la cabeza en esa dirección. Poco a poco se abría más hasta que los sedosos y oscuros cabellos de su hija se vislumbraron.

-¿Akemi?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –preguntó dulcemente la niña. Ichigo arqueó una ceja y la miró curioso desde la cama.

-¿Y eso? –Akemi no esperó más y se metió en el lado que correspondía a su madre. –Oye, no te he dado permiso –reclamó en broma.

-¿Me cuentas un cuento?... es que mami siempre me cuenta un cuento antes de dormir. –le sonrió dulcemente a su padre mientras dejaba ver solo desde sus ojos hacia arriba al cubrirse con las sábanas.

Un cuento… y él que nunca había contado uno.

* * *

Le he cambiado ochurrecientas veces el nombre a esta pequeña… en el fic de Kurosaki la cambié dos veces, en mi mente mil… y he encontrado un nombre más o menos de mi agrado)

El próximo capítulo se llama "Del cuento y la niña que no durmió", aquí por fin relataré cómo es que Ichigo trata de contar un cuento… basado en el epílogo de "De cómo se declara un Kurosaki (capítulo 9), se podría decir que esto acontece antes de ese epílogo xD.


	2. Del cuento y la niña que no durmió I

Bleach es de Tite Kubo… wuau, ha logrado volver a entusiasmarme con el manga (todo se pone patas arriba :3 solo espero que Rukia sobreviva… si muere entonces odiaré el manga por toda la eternidad ¬¬)

No tengo idea quién inventó la historia del jorobado de notre dame, pero da lo mismo porque en realidad esto es cualquier cosa menos eso… aunque está _muy levemente_ basado en mis recuerdos de la película de Disney… Como quedó tan larga, la dividí en dos capítulos.

**-Blablá personajes dentro del cuento-**

_**Narración de Ichigo**_

_Narración de Akemi_

Normal.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Del cuento y la niña que no durmió I

-¿Me cuentas un cuento?... es que mami siempre me cuenta un cuento antes de dormir. –le sonrió dulcemente a su padre mientras dejaba ver solo desde sus ojos hacia arriba al cubrirse con las sábanas.

Un cuento… y él que nunca había contado uno.

Miró por espacio de largos segundos los traviesos ojos de la niña y con todo el dolor de su alma asintió.

-¿Qué cuento quieres que te lea? –Akemi se destapó y se sentó junto a su padre.

-¡El jorobado de notre dame! –Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Segura? –la niña asintió fervientemente. A Ichigo no le parecía un buen cuento para dormir, ¿quién diantres pensó que un tipo deforme y todo monstruoso era la mejor imagen con la que irse a dormir?, eso solo podía inspirar pesadillas.

Suspirando, se bajó de la cama para ir por el cuento a la habitación de la niña y lo sacó de los estantes. Al volver, Akemi le aguardaba en su misma posición, con una clara muestra de ansiedad. Ichigo se acomodó e hizo recostarse a la niña, abrió el cuento y comenzó a leer.

_**Había una vez, hace mucho…. **_

-Siempre lo mismo…–se saltó la primera hoja mientras bufaba

_**Había un tipo todo deforme, que…**_

-Que tenía el cabello naranja –interrumpió Akemi.

-¿Naranja?

-Sí, y se llamaba Ichigo –dijo la niña –así como tú, papi.

-¡No pienso ser el jorobado!

-¡Pooooor fis! –la niña le rogó.

-¡No!, ¡el tipo es todo horrible y deforme y estoy seguro de que no te gustaría que yo fuera así!

-Papi… por fis… -le hizo ojitos muy pronunciadamente e Ichigo no pudo evitar aceptarlo.

-Está bien… -después de todo, solo era un cuento.

_**Había una vez, un tipo DE CABELLO ANARANJADO llamado ICHIGO. Vivía oculto en lo alto de la catedral de notre dame y se oficiaba de campanario. El joven era un jorobado y…**_

-No, no era jorobado. –interrumpió de nuevo Akemi. Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

-A ver, en primer lugar dijiste "El jorobado de notre dame", si el tipo no tiene joroba entonces ya no puede ser "el jorobado" de notre dame.

-Pero tú no tienes joroba –dijo inocentemente Akemi.

-¡Pero el cuento va así!

-Yo lo cuento mejor… -dijo la niña quitándole el cuento a su padre.

-Akemi… no sabes leer –la niña enfurruñada ojeó el libro.

-Si sé…

-No

-Sí… -se sostuvieron las miradas por bastante tiempo. Si quería hacer dormir a Akemi, iba por mal camino, e Ichigo lo comprendió.

-Bien… cuenta el cuento –Ichigo sabía que su hija era terca, tanto o quizá más que él.

_Había una vez, en un lugar que no es aquí, un hombre igualito, pero igualito a mi papi…_

Ichigo puso cara de circunstancia

_Ese hombre vivía encerrado en lo más alto de una iglesia muy grande y todos los días se lamentaba de su vida_

**-Oh pobre de mí**_** –**__decía Ichigo_** – Siendo tan guapo y condenado a tocar las campanas sin salir…**

_Todo esto pasaba porque el malvado alcalde era un tipo muy feo y lo único que quería era pelearse con mi papi_

-No soy ese personaje –volvió a reclamar Ichigo, pero Akemi le ignoró mientras pasaba las hojas de su cuento… que estaba al revés.

_Y entonces… _-Akemi frunció el ceño mientras pensaba unos momentos –_entonces hubieron__muchas peleas y cosas y finalmente…_

**-**Si te saltas todo eso, entonces te saltas todo el cuento –la niña tiró el cuento a un lado.

-Quiero otro cuento…

-¿Qué cuento?... –Akemi lo pensó mejor.

-El mismo pero diferente –Ichigo arqueó una ceja, esperando que se explicara –uno… uno que sea con un poco de la vida de mami y papi. –Él se rascó la cabeza. –Además no me gusta que el jorobado sea tan feo…

-Soy pésimo para contar historias.

-¿Quieres que yo, una niña con casi cuatro años, cuente un cuento para quedarme dormida? – Ichigo solo refunfuñó –Quedamos en que estabas en la iglesia.

-Catedral…

_**Ichigo estaba condenado a pasar el día completo escondido del mundo. Si alguien llegara a vislumbrarlo, lo más probable es que informaran a Kenpachi y terminaran peleando a muerte… con muerte casi segura de nuestro amado protagonista.**_

_**Como tenía tanto tiempo libre haciendo nada, se dedicó a hacer esculturas en miniatura de los individuos del pueblo que veía desde el tejado.**_

**-Ésta es nueva… -**_**dijo una gárgola parlante de más de dos metros. El joven que ya tenía delirios de alucinación por su constante soledad, había aprendido tal vez ventriloquía y se engañaba así mismo creyendo que eran reales.**_

**-Claro que lo es… y cállate que no dejas trabajar **_**–frunció el ceño mientras continuaba trabajando.**_

**-Kurosaki, esa no es manera de tratar a los únicos que entablan conversación contigo **_**–dijo otra gárgola con lentes.**_

**-¿Qué no saben que las gárgolas son de piedra?, ¿por qué rayos hablan?, cállense de una pu… **-Ichigo se detuvo a tiempo mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

_**Decidido, tiró a la gárgola de lentes por la ventana y la vio estrellarse contra el piso. **_

**-Bien… **

**-¡Animal!, ¡¿Con qué derecho se te ocurre hacerme eso? –**_**gritó la gárgola de lentes tras él ahora.**_

_**-**_**¡¿Ishida? ¿pero qué? –**_**alternó miradas con el cuatro ojos y el suelo. **_

**-¡Tiraste mi escultura! –**_**Ichigo frunció el ceño.**_** –Eres un bruto, Kurosaki… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo dediqué a hacerla?**

**-Entonces no eras tú… -**_**se acercó malévolamente a la gárgola.**_

**-T-te perdonaré –**_**se ajustó los lentes mientras comenzaba a sudar copiosamente –**_**Pero que no vuelva a pasar… -**_**se alejó rápidamente del joven de naranjas cabellos y se escondió.**_

**-Maldito cobarde… **_**-volteó a ver a Chad que jugaba con las figuritas talladas-**_** … traten de mantenerse callados.**

De pronto, Ichigo detuvo su relato al recordar algo.

-¿Akemi? –la niña no había dejado de mirarlo –Si yo soy el jorobado, que ya no es jorobado, ¿cómo rayos voy a acabar con Rukia, si a Esmeralda le gusta el tipo del ejército… el capitancito ese? –la niña roló los ojos.

-Sigue contando papi, después sigo yo… -no muy convencido iba a continuar cuando la niña lo detuvo –Pero se te olvidó una gárgola, son dos chicos y una chica –le recordó.

-Es que ahora venía, no seas impaciente –quién hablaba de paciencia…

_**-**_**¡Kurosaki-kun! **_**–dijo la gárgola que se había mantenido comiendo el desayuno que Ichigo había dejado -**_**¿Sabías que hoy hay una fiesta enorme? –**_**sus ojos brillaban de emoción**_

**-No. **

**-¿Y no quieres ir?... de seguro habrán muchos dulces, pasteles, salsas… -**_**Ichigo roló los ojos mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos casi roídos de su pantalón.**_

**-No me interesa ir para ser rebanado en pedacitos -**_**Inoue esbozó una sonrisa siniestra mientras su mente maquinaba un plan**_

**-¡Tengo una brillante idea! –saltó de pronto. Se acercó en un grupo confidente a las gárgolas, Ichigo se unió por curiosidad. -Primero… -**_**muchos murmullos**_** –y luego… **_**-más murmullos**_** -¿Entendieron? –las gárgolas masculinas asintieron.**

**-Ah, no… lo lamento, pero no, ni de broma –**_**Ichigo se negó prudentemente al descabellado plan de la gárgola femenina.**_

_**-**_**Por favor, Kurosaki-kun… vamos, sé que te gustará –**_**sin más lo arrastró a un lugar oculto en contra de su voluntad, Ishida y Chad por su parte se quedaron trabajando con algunas costuras y sacos de harina.**_

…

**-Cómo rayos me dejé convencer… -**_**el tono apesadumbrado de nuestro apuesto protagonista no se hizo esperar, ahora ya no se veía para nada guapo.**_

**-¡Vamos Kurosaki-kun! –**_**Inoue cogió del brazo a Ichigo mientras lo jalaba**_** -¡Hay un montón de cosas que quiero comer y comprar!**

**-Eres una gárgola de cemento, ¿cómo puedes comer? –**_**Ichigo le reclamó**_** –Además si van, la gente lo menos que va a hacer es huir despavorida.**

**-Oh, no hay problema, Kurosaki –**_**Ishida se ajustó sus lentes **_**–nos camuflaremos entre el gentío**

**-Hum –**_**Chad asintió.**_

**-¡Y una mierda!, ¡¿Cómo rayos se camuflan gárgolas "inertes" en medio de un festival! –**_**las gárgolas no le hicieron caso y se le adelantaron. -**_**¿Dónde rayos están?... ¡Inoue!, ¡Chad!, ¡Ishida!, Oiiiii –**_**comenzó a gritar al poco entre el montón de personas.**_

_**Extrañamente todos se apartaban del alto hombre encapuchado, con mucho maquillaje en el rostro para afearlo… y por supuesto con una joroba bastante pesada que le hacía arquear el cuerpo hacia su izquierda, quedando en muy mala postura. Bueno, no era tan extraño ahora que lo pensaba.**_

_**-**_**Me la van a pagar… -**_**reclamó ofendido el Kurosaki mientras se movía lo mejor que podía, su espalda y hombros ya le dolían por la tensión.**_

_**De pronto una niña pelirrosa se le acercó, mirándolo de forma crítica.**_

**-Te pareces a Ichi –dijo -… ¿siempre llevas fruncido el ceño?**_** –Ichigo asintió –**_**Jumm, podrías participar en el concurso, con esa joroba no creo que puedas pelear con Ken-chan -**_**dijo mientras cogía de la mano a Ichigo y lo jalaba consigo a una carpa. -**_**¡Kia-chan! –**_**gritó al entrar**_

_**Ichigo luego de estabilizarse y asegurarse de que su joroba no se cayera, volteó a ver hacia un tocador donde una chica, de espaldas a él, terminaba de alistarse y adornar su corto cabello. **_

-¡Yo, yo! –gritó Akemi pidiendo su turno de relatar.

_El jorobado quedó idiotizado cuando la bella Rukia se volteaba, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos violetas y su fino rostro._

**-¿Qué pasa, Yachiru? **_–no era consciente aún del apuesto hombre disfrazado que llevaba la niña._

**-¡Tengo al candidato perfecto para el rey feo! –**_emocionada, le mostró a papi quitándole la capucha._

**-Pero que… feo –**_admitió la chica._-**Es perfecto para la atracción de raritos…**

_-_**¡¿Qué? –**_Indignado, Ichigo se soltó del agarre de la niña -_**¿Cómo que raritos?, mira enana, en eso la única persona que gana eres tú.**

**-¿Qué has dicho? –**_nadie nunca le había llamado por ese apelativo tan horrible…–_**Bueno, no importa… lo entiendo de un tipo tan feo y envidioso como tú. **_–movió la mano para restarle importancia y antes de que mi papi fuera a decir algo, fue arrastrado por la niña a una compuerta._

_Sin poder decir ni hacer nada, Ichigo rápidamente se vio metido en una trampilla junto con un montón de otros hombres muy feos. Al abrirse todos fueron recibidos con gritos y porras por parte del pueblo. Ichigo se asustó… nunca había estado frente a tantas personas, y para ser su primer día fuera del ático de la catedral estaba muy shockeado._

_**Entre la multitud de pronto vislumbró las traidoras gárgolas que se regodeaban comiendo**__._

_Sí, e Inoue-san le metía un montón de comida al tío Ishida mientras tío Chad compraba muchos peluches que estaban de oferta._

**-Tch… -**_**Kenpachi estaba sentado en el palco, sobre la tarima donde eran expuestos los tipos feos e Ichigo. **__–_**Oye, Yachiru, ¿de verdad me tengo que quedar aquí? **

**-Vamos Ken-chan, no seas aguafiestas –**_**reclamó en un puchero la niña –**_**Además ahora viene la chica más linda de los gitanos.**

**-Como si me importara… son todos unos debiluchos. **

**-Pero tú querías pelearte con el líder… -**_**dijo la niña, recordando las ansias asesinas de su muy querido tutor.**_

**-¡Ese hombre!, ¡jajajajajajaja, espero que haya venido para trozarlo junto con su "distinción"! **_**–se alegró mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios en complemento a su perversa mirada.**_

-A mí me da miedo Kenpachi-san… -dijo la niña. Ichigo se había entusiasmado contando hasta el momento.

-Tranquila, no está aquí, así que da igual…

_**-**_**Y ahora amigos… -**_**comenzó a hablar el encargado de animar el evento**_** –Una belleza sin igual… les presento ante ustedes a nuestra princesa, la hermana de nuestro líder… ¡Rukia! –**_**De la nada, como un truco de magia, apareció Rukia vestida a la usanza de los gitanos, engatusando a todos los espectadores con su belleza y sus diestros movimientos.**_

_**Junto a ella, un peluche de león se movía como si fuera manipulado por un titiritero… respondía al nombre de Kon. Ese peluche iba golpeando un pandero al ritmo del baile de la muchacha de negros y cortos cabellos.**_

_**Todos, incluso Kenpachi, se quedaron callados aguardando a que acabara su presentación. Finalizó con otro acto lumínico y sonoro. Procedió entonces a coronar al más feo del pueblo según **_–Bostezo de parte de Ichigo -_**… según los gritos.**_

**-Y el ganador es… ¡El jorobado amorfo y de cabello naranja de allá!**

**-¡Ohhhh!, ¡Qué sorpresa! –**_**el público gritaba eufórico y todos aplaudían… algunos participantes lloraban porque no eran tan feos como Ichigo.**_

_**-**_**¡Yo no soy feo! –**_**gritó con sabiduría el sexy hombre de naranjas cabellos.**_

**-Claro, y Kon no es pervertido –**_**le dijo Rukia mientras lo coronaba.**_

_**-**_**¡Nee-san!, ¡yo no soy pervertido, mi adorada nee-san! **_**–gritó la bola de peluche, sorprendiendo al muchacho que hablaba con gárgolas de cemento. **_

**-¡Ah!, ¡un muñeco poseído! –**_**apuntó al peluche que ofendido se cruzó de brazos.**_

**-Soy el acompañante de nee-san, ¿qué nunca has visto la película, jorobado?**

**-Si la he visto, y que sepas que va una cabra, no un peluche de león que habla.**

**-Tú, maldito –**_**se arrojó sobre Ichigo, tratando de golpearlo, pero al vuelo fue agarrado desde la cola por Rukia.**_

**-Kon, deja en paz al pobre adefesio, además creo que ahora es cuando toca que le aten y le arrojen porquerías… Me pregunto donde andará el capitán… -**_**alzó la vista entre la multitud, buscando al cuerpo del regimiento y su destacado capitán.**_

**-¡Espera enana! –**_**le gritó Ichigo –**_**Se supone que primero tienes que tratar de quitarme la máscara y luego dicen ¡ohhhh, no es una máscara… que feoo! O qué se yo.**

**-Sí, eso se supone… pero no quiero hacerlo –**_**se encoge de hombros y da un silbido, llamando la atención de todo el público que había comenzado a preparar la celebración a Ichigo por ser el rey feo -**_**¡Saltémonos todo y ya láncenle tomates!**

**-¡Yay! –**_**Yachiru saltó de los hombros de Kenpachi al borde del estrado y agarró un tomate para arrojarlo, mas antes Ichigo reaccionó.**_

_**-**_**¡No!, ¡esperen!, no soy feo, en verdad… -**_**diciendo esto se sacó la capucha y con ella limpió el maquillaje. **_**-¿Lo ven?**

**-No importa, igual tienes esa joroba y el ceño fruncido a horrores –**_**gritó un tipo.**_

**-Por la… ¡ya!, me saco la jodida joroba… para lo que molestaba -**_**reclamó el joven quitándose el costal de harina cocido con refuerzos a su camisa… por tanto quitándose también la camisa.**_

**-¡Ohhhhh! –**_**exclamó el público. Kenpachi de momento no prestaba atención a nadie y estaba revisando si su estilizado peinado se mantenía en su lugar en lucha contra la gravedad. -**_**¡Ha aparecido un tipo raro que no está tan feo!**

**-¡Es más sexy que el capitán! –**_**gritaron algunas chicas.**_

-Papi… -interrumpió Akemi. -¿Qué es sexy?

-Pues… basta con que sepas que hombres como yo lo son. Y para tu madre SOLO YO puedo ser sexy, avísame si habla de otro que lo sea. –la pequeña sonrió.

**-Oye, Kuchiki… -**_**llamó de pronto Kenpachi a la joven que miraba asombrada a Ichigo -**_**¿Tu hermano acaso no piensa venir?**

**-Eh…**

**-¡Ken-chan, Ken-chan! –**_**gritó de pronto Yachiru**_

**-Espérate, estoy ocupado… -**_**le dijo a la niña mientras trataba de que Rukia le respondiera. -**_**¿Y?, ¿tienes algún mensaje para mí? –**_**Rukia empezó a sudar mientras tartamudeaba. Yachiru se cansó de ser ignorada y se tiró sobre él para jalarle los cabellos.**_

_**-**_**¡Keeeen-chan!, ¡préstame atención, te estoy hablando!, ¡Keeeen-chan! **

**-¡Yachiru, basta, suéltame! –**_**Rukia aprovechó esa distracción para huir lo más pronto que pudo. Ichigo no comprendió por qué la joven quería huir, pero en verdad no era un caballero andante como para ir en su socorro.**_

**-¡Ken-chan, escúchame!**

**-¡¿Qué quieres? –**_**preguntó ya fastidiado**_

_**-**_**¡Justo en frente tenemos a Ichi! –**_**le informó al fin de lo evidente. Kenpachi alzó una ceja mientras desviaba su vista al único hombre que había sobre el estrado.**_

_**Sonrió y de inmediato todo mundo corrió a esconderse. Ichigo fue consciente demasiado tarde del peligro. Agachándose logró esquivar un rápido envite de la espada del alcalde… que nadie sabía cómo había obtenido ese puesto diplomático.**_

**-¡No tengo armas!**_** –gritó Ichigo mientras rodaba y salvaba su vida. Kenpachi siguió atacándolo sin importarle nada más.**_

**-¡Alcalde! –**_**por fin apareció el apuesto capitán en su dorada armadura, sobre un hermoso y blanco corcel…**_**-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –**_**se bajó del caballo llegando junto a Kenpachi, que lo miró con curiosidad.**_

**-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿eres nuevo por aquí?**

**-Soy el nuevo capitán de la guardia, Kaien Shiba a su servicio –**_**comentó quitándose el casco y dejando ver una negra melena y un rostro casi idéntico al de Ichigo. **_

_**Entonces los gemelos no sanguíneos se sostuvieron miradas curiosas, Kenpachi por su parte alternó su vista entre el harapiento y el capitán.**_

_**-**_**¡Excelente, ahora tengo a dos Ichigos que partir a la mitad! –**_**rió macabramente mientras se quitaba la túnica que era obligado a portar y se lanzaba primero contra Kaien.**_

_**-**_**¡¿Pero qué?... –**_**Kaien frenó como pudo el ataque, Ichigo en cambio huyó en sentido contrario.**_

_**-**_**¡Ichigo! –**_**gritó de pronto Kenpachi al darse cuenta de su error -**_**¡Se un hombre y ven a enfrentarme!, ¡deja de correr!**

**-¡No! –**_**gritó el joven mientras seguía corriendo.**_

_**-**_**¡Maldición!, ¡que vengas te estoy diciendo! –**_**Kenpachi, molesto porque uno de sus combatientes había abandonado en plena pelea, salió persiguiendo a Ichigo mientras Yachiru se le colgaba del brazo.**_** -¿Por dónde se fue? **

**-Ken-chan, Ken-chan, por aquí –**_**Yachiru apuntó en una dirección… al instante siguiente estaban en un callejón sin salida.**_

Ichigo tomó un respiro y Akemi arremetió entonces con toda la emoción en su rostro.

_Al rato, Rukia se estaba ocultando… Kenpachi-san había mandado a los soldados a buscarla para que le dijera dónde estaba tío Byakuya y pelear con él._

**-Disculpe señora **_**–**__un par de soldados se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía ser una anciana cubierta con una manta. -_**¿Ha visto a una chica menuda… muy, muy pequeña –**_el "vientre y cuello" de la señora se retorció un par de veces, los soldados ni en cuenta –_**pasar por aquí?**

**-Sí… se fue por allá. **_–Una diminuta mano afelpada apuntó en dirección al callejón contrario. _

_Los hombres miraron con detenimiento el movimiento y se quedaron en el lugar dudosos._

**-Oye… ¿no suena un poco rara su voz? –**_le preguntó Grimmjow a Ulquiorra._

**-Si, además tiene la cabeza deforme y eso es una mano de peluche. –**_acotó Ulquiorra._

**-De seguro habría ganado el concurso de feas…**

**-Pero no hacemos ese **_–recordó el soldado de negros cabellos._

_-_**¡¿Por qué no se van de una vez? **_**–**__salió Kon gritando de debajo de la manta y se plantó frente a ellos -_**¡Se supone que ustedes tenían que irse por allá y parecer los idiotas más despistados del mundo!**

**-¡Un peluche que habla! –**_soltó asombrado Grimmjow, Ulquiorra en cambio lo cogió del cuello y lo alzó._

**-Ehh… supongo que yo no tenía que salir… -**_el pequeño Kon sintió su vida amenazada. -_**¡Nee-san, sálvame! **_–gritó volteando a la manta… pero ya no había nadie ahí. -_**¡Nee-san! **_–trató de patalear mientras Ulquiorra lo metía en un saco y lo anudaba junto con Grimmjow. -_**¡Neeeeeee-saaaaan!**

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Ya revisé… el nombre real de la obra literaria es "Nuestra señora de París", en ella está basada la película de Disney. La escribió Víctor Hugo en 1831… y wuau, esa historia es trágica (acabo de leer un "resúmen" en el que mueren todos xD). Espero que no les haya dificultado tanto la lectura los diferentes narradores… pero me da mucha flojera poner POV o lo que sea que se avenga al caso. También… debo admitir que esta es la primera vez que utilizo a Kon en un fic.

Gracias a **Mila** (traté de actualizar pronto, pero el próximo capítulo tardará un poco) y** Sakura-Jeka** por sus reviews.

Casi lo olvido, decidí que Kenpachi fuera "alcalde" porque el puesto de canciller ni de broma le quedaba… eso era el malo, ¿no?, que por cierto… ¿cómo se llamaba? (Febo: capitán de la guardia, Quasimodo: el jorobado, Esmeralda: la bailarina gitana, … ¿Antonio quizá el abad?... tampoco lo recuerdo). La continuación va como en la tercera parte… creo que saldrá para el viernes (considerando mis certámenes, laboratorios y trabajos…)

Nos vemos :)

Y déjenme reviews, por fis.


	3. Del cuento y la niña que no durmió II

Bleach es de Tite Kubo, el jorobado de notre dame de Disney y Nuestra señora de parís de Víctor Hugo… por si llega a ser necesario decirlo en vista de que tomo las "bases" de algunos de los personajes… aunque por dios que ha salido tergiversada la historia…

Disfruten el cuento :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Del cuento y la niña que no durmió II

**-¡Un peluche que habla! –**_soltó asombrado Grimmjow, Ulquiorra en cambio lo cogió del cuello y lo alzó._

**-Ehh… supongo que yo no tenía que salir… -**_el pequeño Kon sintió su vida amenazada. -_**¡Nee-san, sálvame! **_–gritó volteando a la manta… pero ya no había nadie ahí. -_**¡Nee-san! **_–trató de patalear mientras Ulquiorra lo metía en un saco y lo anudaba junto con Grimmjow. -_**¡Neeeeeee-saaaaan!**

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –**_preguntó apareciendo por el costado Kaien. Parecía que se le daba bien aparecer en los momentos oportunos._

**-Acabamos de capturar a la cabra de la gitana. **_–dijo Ulquiorra._

_-_**¡Soy un león, idiotas! –**_gritó desesperado mientras se removía en el interior del saco. –_**Nee-san, ¡ven y sálvame!… nee-san… -**_amortiguó un poco sus palabras como si lloriqueara_** -¡Nee-san!, ¡Nee-san!**

**-¡Cállate, cosa exasperante! –**_rugió Grimmjow._** –Tch… oye Ulquiorra, ¿por qué todavía no lo lanzas al río?**

**-Pensaba que podíamos instalar un circo con esta cosa como atracción principal, haríamos mucho dinero –**_confesó el joven._

**-¡¿Qué?, ¡no soy animal de circo!... ¡Nee-san, sálvame!**

**-Con lo tanto que chilla, sería un poco difícil que funcionara en un circo –**_aconsejó Kaien_** –quizá deberían tomar la sabia decisión de un soldado con más experiencia… y tirarlo al drenaje.**

**-¡Todo menos el drenaje! –**_como pobre peluche que era, definitivamente no quería quedar hediondo de por vida._

**-Eso creo que todavía no se inventa –**_acotó Ulquiorra. Grimmjow se distrajo felinamente al ver la cola del caballo de Kaien mecerse de un lado a otro._

**-Verdad… Bueno, una lástima, ahí verán ustedes que hacen… ando buscando a una chica, se supone que llego con mi caballo Aquiles, aplasto a uno de ustedes y luego ella corre a mis brazos por salvarla… -**_dice Kaien con una sonrisa mientras saca un libreto de su coraza._

**-No… creo que ella huye o te golpea… **_-Ulquiorra se le acerca y trata de ver el libreto._

**-¿Dónde? –**_ambos hombres lo revisan y Grimmjow ya estaba jugando con la cola del caballo_

**-¡Si me salvas, les diré donde está mi Nee-san! –**_Kon, viendo su oportunidaxd de sobrevivir interrumpe._

**-¿Nee-san?**

**-No ha parado de llamarla, sea quien sea… -**_En eso, Grimmjow sale disparado contra un edificio por la patada que le da el caballo blanco. Nadie le presta atención._

**-Mi nee-san es Rukia Kuchiki, la gitana más hermosa y además hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki, si vamos con ellos les darán una jugosa recompensa…**

_-_**¿Kuchiki?, ¿Acabas de decir Kuchiki? Haberlo dicho antes, ando buscando a la pequeña Kuchiki, ¿dónde dices que está? –**_Kaien mete la mano y saca a Kon, quien nuevamente intenta de agredir al que lo sostiene._

**-No te diré –**_se cruza de brazos y voltea la cabeza_

**-Hey, yo cumplí mi parte… ahora dime.**

**-Te voy a llevar, así me aseguro que no me pases a estos enfermos… y podré ver a mi nee-san –**_Kon moquillea un poco mientras Kaien alza los hombros y amarra al peluche a su cintura, junto a su espada._

**-¡Aquiles! –**_llama al caballo –_**Supongo que igual puedes sentarte encima de alguien para variar–**_mira hacia Ulquiorra, pero éste ya no estaba._** –O tal vez no…**

_Ulquiorra había huido justo a tiempo y jalado a Grimmjow consigo._

**-A este inútil se le ocurre dormirse justo ahora… **_-reclamó sin darse cuenta que llevaba inconsciente a Grimmjow, no dormido._

**·**

**-**_**"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…" –**__Ichigo corría por toda la ciudad de París mientras pensaba donde ocultarse –_**Jaja, seguro ya he perdido a Kenpachi**_ –dijo orgulloso luego de dar muchas vueltas… pasó por una esquina y volvió a quedar en la plaza. -_**¡Mierda!, ¡me perdí!... Piensa Ichigo, piensa…**

_Miró a todos lados y finalmente lo recordó._

_-_**¡Claro!, dugh –**_se golpeó la frente –_**Que idiota soy, solo tengo que ir a la catedral y ya está, no podrá dañarme ahí –**_comenzó a correr felizmente en dirección a lo que veía de la catedral cuando escuchó la voz amortiguada de Yachiru._

_-_**¡Ken-chan, por aquí! **_–se le oía muy feliz de dirigir a su tutor._

**-¿Estás segura?, ¿estás realmente segura? **_–rugió el hombre, se notaba que ya estaba cabreado._

_Asustado, Ichigo comenzó a correr más rápido mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás de vez en cuando, hasta que se chocó con la misma mujer de baja estatura de la fiesta._

**-¡TÚ!**_ –gritaron ambos apuntándose. Se escuchó entonces el ruido de los…_

**-**Papi… -Akemi detuvo su relato volteando hacia Ichigo, el hombre estaba cabeceando, muy pronto a quedarse dormido.

-¿Ah?... ¿qué?

-¿Cómo se llama la cosa de los caballos? –él alzó una ceja –Esa que tiene en sus patas y suena al pisar

-Herradura… pero puedes decir "cascos" –se sentó derecho nuevamente para mantenerse algo despierto, Akemi parecía estar con toda la cuerda y él vagamente recordaba el cuento.

_Escucharon como los cascos del caballo… bueno, como las herraduras golpeaban contra el piso a cada pisada. Corrieron a esconderse y se metieron a un barril._

**-¡Idiota, estás muy grande! **_–Rukia apenas podía respirar, sentía el peso del cuerpo del jorobado encima._

**-¡Cállate o nos descubrirán! **_–al pasar el animal trataron de salir. –_**Mierda… estoy atorado.**

**-¿Cómo vamos a salir? –**_Rukia estaba tanto o más incómoda que Ichigo, su pie golpeaba el estómago del chico y apenas podía moverse lo suficiente para hablar y tratar de pararse._

_De tanto removerse ambos, terminaron botando el barril y haciéndolo rodar_

-¡Akemi!, ¿en qué parte del libro sale esa tontería? –preguntó Ichigo volviendo a interrumpir ahora que estaba más lúcido, recién comprendiendo que la niña se estaba desviando demasiado de la historia.

-Pero dije que lo íbamos a inventar… -Akemi le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras le hacía ojitos, Ichigo puso cara de circunstancia, pero decidió dejarla otro rato… si no enderezaba la historia, él lo haría y la cortaría pronto.

_**-**_**¡Idiota!, ¡mira lo que hiciste! –**_Rukia golpeó a Ichigo en la cabeza mientras rodaban con el barril._

_-_**¡¿Yo?, ¡tú te pusiste a mover desesperada! –**_Rukia trató de golpear a Ichigo mientras éste trató de defenderse lo mejor que pudo mientras seguían rodando… y rodando y rodando… hasta que cayeron al río._

_-_**¡No sé nadar! –**_Del fuerte golpe y producto de los golpes durante la rodada, el barril se desintegró al caer al agua. Ichigo pataleaba tratando de mantenerse a flote mientras Rukia ya estaba por llegar a la orilla._

**-Nos vemos jorobado cabeza de naranja**

**-¡Enana, sálvame! **_–Rukia salió del agua y trató de secarse las ropas._

_-_**¡Debiste decirlo antes, cuando estaba en el agua! **_–le gritó mientras quitaba el agua de sus sandalias._

**-¡Sálvame, maldita sea!, ¡me ahogo enana! –**_Ichigo se hundió por un lapsus mientras Rukia lo miraba con duda. Finalmente la chica se fue -_**¡Maldita enana del demmfrrrrro! **_–se hundió totalmente maldiciendo._

_Y aquí iba a acabar la historia, si no fuera porque Ichigo descubrió que el fondo estaba nada más al estirar su cuerpo completo._

**-Te tardaste… -**_le comentó Rukia mientras lo observaba sentada en una banca cercana. Ichigo había llegado chorreando agua por todo el trayecto. Ella le ofreció una toalla y él se la arrebató._

**-Pude haberme ahogado**

**-Pero no lo hiciste, así que no lloriquees. **_–él la miró con odio, pero ella lo ignoró._

**-¿Y ahora qué?**

**-Ahora que estamos más que perdidos, es cuando conviene sacar un gps… **

**-Se supone que esos no existen –**_comentó Ichigo mientras veía como la chica veía el mapa mientras se posicionaba adecuadamente. -_**¿A dónde vamos ahora?**

**-A la corte de los milagros**

**-Pero y…**

**-Nada, si nos saltamos algo o lo que sea, alguien lo arreglará y ya. Sea lo que sea que me paguen, no es lo suficiente.**

**-No te pagan…**

*** Mientras, en algún lugar de París ***

**-Ah, se acabó el festival –**_decía en un puchero Orihime mientras saltaba para avanzar de un lado a otro, increíblemente nadie notaba que era una gárgola. Detrás de ella iba Chad cargando a un verde Ishida, las gárgolas pueden ponerse verdes… -_**¿Dónde habrá un buen lugar para comprar comida?... o quizá convenga más hacerla en casa –**_dijo dubitativamente. Chad se mantuvo callado._

_-_**Inoue, creo que me llevaré a Ishida para que descanse…**

**-Oh, claro, no hay problema Sado-kun. La la, la la, lalalala –**_se adelantó dando saltitos mientras el piso retumbaba con cada uno de ellos. La gárgola iba alegre._

_En eso estaba cuando al meterse a un oscuro callejón se encontró a un hombre del ejército de negros cabellos que arrastraba a otro de cabellos celestes. Se acercó con una sonrisa y muy curiosa a ellos._

_-_**¿Necesitan ayuda? **_–Ulquiorra alzó la vista y se topó con la mujer de grandes pechos que le hablaba._

**-¿Eres una gárgola? –**_preguntó el joven. Si bien era obvio, ya prefería no dar nada por sentado._

**-Sí… **_-Ulquiorra asintió. Ya había visto a un peluche hablar, ¿qué importaba una gárgola?_

**-¿Tienes algo que hacer por digamos… los próximos treinta años? **_–A Inoue no le pareció rara la pregunta, así que respondió con sinceridad._

_-_**Veamos… intoxicar a Ishida, Chad y Kurosaki-kun, tirar cuescos de frutas a los que pasan bajo la catedral… hacer volar a las aves con mi hermoso canto… cambiar las campanas de lugar… **_-Comenzó a enumerar. –_**Nada muy importante en verdad.**

**-Entonces te vienes conmigo **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Mujer, te vienes conmigo**

**-Bueno… -**_Y así finalmente Ulquiorra preparó su circo de seres que hablan, más tarde se le unió Dumbo, a quien luego tuvo que sepultar cuando Orihime le hizo comer "comida para elefantes voladores marca Orihime". Disfrazó a Grimmjow de gato y con eso recorrió toda Francia junto con otros países de Europa haciéndose algo de dinero._

·

**-¡Por esshoo… viva! **_–dos hombres y una mujer iban vitoreando mientras en sus manos llevaban un jarro con sake y otro con cerveza. El que hablaba tenía el cabello rubio._

**-¡Viva la corte de los espíritus puros! –**_dijo otro más entendiblemente._

**-¡Idiota!, eshh la de loshh milagrooosshh –**_le dio un tremendo golpe en la nuca que hizo que el de cabellos negros trastabillara, pero volviera a su posición mientras pasaba un brazo sobre una rubia despampanante._

_-_**¡Lo que sea!, ¿verdad, Matsumoto-san?**

**-¡Viva el sake! **_–la mujer del trío daba largos sorbos de su bebida mientras caminaba alegremente. –_**Oye Kira… como que… ¿por dónde quedaba la entrada?... ya me perdí.**

**-Iiioo losh guío… -**_pese a que era el que tenía más dificultades de hablar, era el que estaba más consciente de todo. -_**¿Ven?... lliegamos… -**_frente a ellos había ahora un enorme cartel con luces y adornos de colores que decía:_

**¡Bienvenidos a la corte de los Milagros!, no olviden llevarse un recuerdo del embajador de algas. –**_lo último en letras pequeñas. El saludo lo daba el embajador de algas de tío Byakuya._

_Y aún así, con cartelito y todo incluido, nunca había logrado llegar Kenpachi a desalojar la toma ilegal de propiedad. Siempre se perdía a mitad de camino._

**-¿Pero qué…? –**_Shuuhei vislumbró en la entrada a dos personas, una muy grande y la otra muy chica._

_-_**¡Alerten a todos! –**_gritó Kira de manera entendible -_**¡Nos invaden! –**_ninguno de los dos se percató que Rangiku se había separado del grupo y ya estaba junto al par._

**-¡Kia-chan!, ¡tanto tiempo!**

**-¡Matsumoto-san!, ¿cómo está?**

**-Pues… con como veinte litros de alcohol en la sangre… y parada de milagro –**_sonrió alegremente y volteó a ver a Ichigo -_**¿quién es él?**

**-¿Él?... es el jorobado de notre dame**

**-No tiene nada de jorobado –**_dijo lo obvio Rangiku. Rukia se alzó de hombros._

**-Hm, lo tenía durante el festival… ¿mi hermano está?**

**-Querida, sé lo mismo que tú… habíamos dejado a nuestro apuesto líder dentro mientras íbamos por algunas bebidas para amenizar la noche… -**_se rió estrepitosamente _**–¡pero tendremos de nuevo que ir por más!, nos las acabamos de venida. –**_le explicó. Rukia se limitó a ver como el par de hombres se sostenía entre ellos y gritaban muchas tonteras mientras daban una supuesta alarma de invasión. _

_Esos gitanos no tenían vuelta._

·

**-¿Estás seguro que es aquí? –**_le preguntó Kaien a Kon al llegar frente a una casa de campo junto a un molino. A unos metros había un puente que conectaba con el centro parisino y atravesaba el río… nadie notó que en él se observaba avanzar lentamente los restos de un barril._

**-Sí**_ –Kon sonrió maléficamente mientras observaba la cabaña _**–"**_**Jejeje, seguro que ni se entera de lo que pasa…"**_ –_esa cabaña pertenecía a la querida (y muy temida) Retsu Unohana_.**–Ahora que ya cumplí mi parte, ¿puedes soltarme? –**_Kaien no lo escuchó, caminó hacia la puerta e iba a golpear cuando sintió pasos detrás de él._

**-Con que aquí estás, Ichigo dos… **

**-¡Es Kenpachi!, ¡corre! **_–Kon pataleó y movió sus patas afelpadas lo más rápido que pudo, como si huyera… sin moverse de su lugar._

**-Señor, creo que está equivocado… yo soy Kaien Shiba, capitán de la guardia venido de la guerra… estoy a sus servicios.**

**-Me da igual, si estás a mis servicios entonces desenfunda, necesito que me quites un poco la pereza –**_Kenpachi-san le apuntó con su espada y aguardó los movimientos del moreno._

**-Señor, ¿qué hago con las antorchas? –**_preguntó de pronto uno de los soldados que iban con Kenpachi._

**-Haz lo que quieras, Ikkaku… **_-El aludido se encogió de hombros y regresó con su compañero._

_-_**Dijo que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos.**

_Al poco, Kaien había desenfundado y el grupo de soldados estaba reunido en un círculo… jugando cartas con la pequeña Yachiru. Como ya estaba oscureciendo utilizaban el trío de antorchas para iluminar el juego._

**-¡Gané! –**_gritó alegre Yachiru mientras cogía el dinero de todos los soldados que jugaban con ella._

**-¡Nada que ver! **_–gritó exaltado Ikkaku -_**¡No existe la escala con cuatro de las cinco cartas!, ¡has hecho trampa!**

**-Buuu… ¡cállate, pachinko! **_–le reclamó la niña mientras le escupía a su brillante y rapada cabeza._

**-Eres una… **_-Yumichika lo detuvo justo a tiempo mientras el muchacho quería asesinar a la niña._

**-Jajajajajaja, ¡Pachinko-kun perdió! **

**-¡Suéltame Yumichika!, hay un par de cosas que tengo que enseñarle a esa mocosa.**

**-No puedes, Kenpachi nos colgará a ambos si lo haces. –**_En eso Yachiru saltó sobre Yumichika y lo aplastó, utilizándolo para hacerle burla a Ikkaku. Él, cogiendo su espada saltó en persecución de la niña, que solo reía y se burlaba de él mientras corría._

_Ninguno se fijó que habían tirado una de las antorchas y empezaba a quemarse la cabaña._

**-¡Oh, por Dios! **_–una chica muuuuuuuy alta llegó desde el río acarreando una cubeta con agua cuando se topó con el tumulto de soldados que correteaban de un lado para otro. -_**¡Tengo que llamar a Unohana-sama!**

_Al rato, los hombres se dieron cuenta del incendio que habían provocado y se asustaron al descubrir que era la propiedad de Unohana. Muchos de ellos huyeron y Kenpachi se detuvo en su ataque para llamarlos._

_-_**¡Vuelvan aquí cobardes!, ¡cómo se les ocurre huir de una simple mujer! **_ -Kaien no entendía nada, Kon por su parte se había soltado de Kaien en uno de los cortes de Kenpachi y estaba oculto en uno de los sacos que llevaba uno de los corceles de los guardias_

**-Kenpachi-san… -**_oyó de pronto a su espalda. El hombre sintió por primera vez en muchos años algo que no sentía… miedo. -_**¿Tiene alguna explicación para lo que le ha ocurrido a mi cabaña? **_–la mujer le sonreía y miraba con calma todo en derredor. Kenpachi se volteó a observarla y a los pocos segundos huyó en busca de sus subordinados._

_-_**¡Vuelvan aquí idiotas!, ¡tenemos trabajo que hacer!, no olviden buscar a Ichigo **_–desapareció como una exhalación y Kaien, como nuevo en el pueblo, no tenía idea de a qué venía el comportamiento del alcalde. Definitivamente la gente estaba loca si escogía a ese tipo de personas para gobernarles._

**-¿Y usted joven? **_–Curiosamente, al ampliar más su sonrisa, Kaien sintió un poquito de terror. –_**Supongo que será el culpable…**

**-¿Qué?, no señora, yo no…**

**-¿Señora?... **_–la sonrisa de Unohana se amplió más si cabía y se acercó "dulcemente" a él. Kaien le sonrió galantemente mientras se ponía en una pose más cómoda y juvenil._

**-Oh, lo siento… es que como es tan bella, creí que ya estaría casada.**

**-Guarde sus adulaciones para otro momento… Ahora venga conmigo, ayudará a reconstruir la casa **_–Kaien se iba a negar, pero la sonrisa perversa de Unohana no dejaba lugar a replica alguna._

_Y así, nuestro héroe de la historia pasó de guerrero feroz del ejército a capitán del regimiento de Paris y finalmente a esclavo "voluntario" de Unohana… lo único bueno que sacó fue que conoció a tía Miyako y luego se casaron y etc…_

·

_Kon vagaba luego de haberse bajado del caballo del soldado. _

**-Tch, quién necesita a Nee-san si puedo valérmelas solo… -**_iba arrogantemente caminando por la calle ajetreada de Paris, ciudad que por cierto tenía algún mal… a nadie le afectaba ver jorobados que se quitaban las jorobas como si nada, peluches que hablaban y caminaban y gárgolas que comían hasta reventar o poner verdes a sus otras amigas gárgolas… definitivamente una ciudad de raros. –_**Wuoooooo –**_Llegó a un puesto de bailarinas y se le fueron los ojos con las muchachas. -_**¡Esto es vida! **–_corrió como pudo, haciendo sonar más fuerte su pitido de peluche, y se lanzó al escenario, como los peluches que lanzan los admiradores hoy en día… -_**"**_**jejejeje, si… soy un regalito para ustedes hermosas chicas, apriétenme fuerte entre sus brazos y déjenme disfrutar de la suavidad y hermosura de sus pechos… waaaa"**_ –_el peluche se quedó quietecito aguardando mientras sus más locas fantasías pasaban por su cabeza de algodón. _

En ese momento Ichigo ya roncaba, ni idea de lo que contaba Akemi y la niña estaba tan sumergida en su propia historia, pensando en cómo la contaría su madre, que no se enteraba de que su padre dormía…

_Entonces una de las chicas se acercó para cogerlo y levantarlo de un brazo._

_-_**¡Mira qué lindo! **_ -justo cuando iba a estrecharlo contra sus brazos, su compañera de baile se lo arrebató._

_-_**¿Lindo?, es una porquería… no andes recogiendo tonterías de los clientes, no vaya a ser que luego crean que les debes algo. **_–Sin más lo arrojó en medio de la calle… y justo pasó una carreta arrollándolo._

**-¡Aggghh! –**_el pobrecito Kon emitió un largo alarido. _

**-¿Huuu?... oye… te conozco –**_Kenpachi-san pasaba por el lugar luego de haber huido… bueno, de haber tenido que hacer otras cosas en vez de quedarse con Unohana-san, y vio a Kon aplastado en el piso. _**–Eres el juguete de la princesita Kuchiki… **_-una horrible y espantosa sonrisa asomó a sus labios. –_**Llévame donde Byakuya –**_Kon sudaba copiosamente y atinó a levantarse y huir._

**-¡Nee-san! **

**-¡Vuelve acá!**

**-¡Nee-san! –**_el peluche gritaba mientras corría lo más que daban sus patitas en busca de su querida Rukia_

·

_Rukia e Ichigo ya habían ingresado al cabo de ayudarles nuevamente a comprar los bebestibles al trío de borrachos y se habían alojado en el interior de la corte de los milagros. Había fiesta… todo era un caos y desorden, pero Rukia se movía magistralmente entre todas las cosas que arrojaban o personas que bailaban descontroladamente._

**-¡Hoy tenemos visitas!**_ –gritó el mismo animador que había en la plaza, ahora en el estrado superior del salón. -_**¡Nuestra hermosa princesa ha venido con el jorobado! **_–Todo mundo chifló y querían echar a Ichigo, pero era mucho esfuerzo, así que siguieron con su borrachera como si nada._

_-_**No soy jorobado… ¿Qué no ven? **_–entonces se le acercaron algunas chicas que lo jalaron al centro de la pista de baile y lo obligaron a bailar. El chico miró avergonzado hacia Rukia, quien parecía sulfurada, pero pronto la chica desvió la vista y se encaminó a la escalera que daba al piso superior. _**-¡Rukia!, ¡Enana, espérame! **_ -logró zafarse de las chicas bailarinas y la siguió mientras lanzaba miradas de odio a todos los chicos que miraban a la mujer que subía la escalera._

_La vio entrar a un cuarto aledaño en el segundo piso y la siguió. Al llegar notó a un hombre muy… noble, sentado orgullosamente frente a la morena y hablaba con ella. Él arqueó una ceja al ver a la joven tan sumisa y recatada frente a ese tipo y no pudo menos que preguntarse quién era. Antes de lograr ingresar un pie en la habitación, fue retenido por tres guardias que lo redujeron y pusieron sus espadas en su cuello mientras Ichigo estaba en el suelo, imposibilitándole levantarse._

_-_**Oigan, suéltenme, vengo con ella… **_-Rukia volteó al oír el jaleo y suspiró. Parecía que el jorobado era idiota a más no poder. Byakuya se levantó entonces del cojín en que estaba sentado y se acercó, Rukia lo siguió a distancia prudente._

**-Mocoso… ¿quién eres?**

**-¿Mocoso? –**_Ichigo sintió una vena palpitar en su frente, pero se quitó a los hombres de encima y se paró frente a él, dejando ver su altura. Entonces, para que no cupiera duda, Byakuya carraspeó y de inmediato se accionó un mecanismo que lo elevó en una tarima._

**-¿Has venido por mi hermana?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Entonces tendré que matarte **_–desenfundó su larga y estilizada espada mientras le apuntaba al cuello._

_-_**¡¿Qué?... –**_vio como Rukia planeaba irse de la habitación como si nada -_**¡Maldita sea enana, explícame que pasa!**

**-No tienes permitido dirigirte de esa forma a mi hermana, mocoso.**

**-¿Hermana tuya? –**_los miró a ambos un instante. –_**Ya veo de donde salió tan borde… -**_Byakuya iba a atravesarlo, pero antes de hacerlo vio como su hermana le brindaba una patada al joven y lo arrojaba a un lado._

**-¡Como te atreves a insultar a Nii-sama! –**_le dio un par de patadas en el suelo -_**¡Es el hombre más respetable del mundo!**

**-¡Gaaah! –**_Bykuya miraba con un esbozo de sonrisa la golpiza que su hermana le estaba dando al jorobado-no-jorobado de notre dame._

_-_**¡Nee-san! **_–entró de pronto por la ventana el peluche de león todo sucio y descocido. -_**¡Nee-san!**_ –se arrojó a los pechos de Rukia y restregó su moquillenta cara ahí mientras se aferraba lo más que podía._

_-_**¿Kon?**

**-Estaba asustado, nee-san… prometo que nunca más pensaré en abandonarte nee-san… -**_decía lloriqueando y aprovechando de abrazarse más a la joven. Byakuya viendo que todo estaba como debía estar… según él, se sentó en su anterior lugar y procedió a hacer las cuentas de los gastos de bebidas de Matsumoto, ya estaba a punto de echarla del clan de gitanos si no fuera porque esa mujer era excelente para asustar al dueño del terreno, Hitsugaya Toushiro, y mantenerlo alejado de tomar su propiedad de vuelta._

**-Oye tú, suéltala ya… -**_Ichigo cogió de la cola al peluche y lo separó de Rukia, el animal felpudo agitó sus brazos en el aire tratando de alcanzarla._

_-_**¿Cómo rayos volviste? –**_preguntó curiosa la chica._

_-_**Estaba huyendo del pelopincho monstruoso cuando noté el cartel de afuera y entré –**_dijo con inocencia._

_-_**¡Trajiste a Kenpachi! –**_tanto Rukia como Ichigo se asustaron. Byakuya escuchó el nombre y miró a su hermana._

**-Cierto, ¿le dijiste lo que te pedí?**

**-Ehhh… -**_para salvarla… o hundirla, llegó al momento Kenpachi destruyendo una pared y haciendo ingreso._

**-¡Al fin te encuentro, niño bonito! –**_Byakuya cerró los ojos y mostró la molestia que le causaba el hombre._

**-Rukia, repítele mis palabras a este hombre. –**_La Kuchiki menor se puso rígida y solo aceptó su destino. Había vivido bien y no se quejaba de nada._

_-__**"¡Y una tontería!, me queda mucho por vivir"**_ –_se preparó para lo peor mientras se acercaba al hombre, solo esperaba sobrevivir._

**-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Kuchiki? **

**-Pues… nii-sama dijo "No pienso perder mi valioso tiempo con un bárbaro que no es capaz ni de abrir una puerta. Todavía le faltan mil años para si quiera esperar a que responda con palabras en su presencia" y también "Zaraki Kenpachi es un arrogante matón, si peleara con alguien más fuerte no tendría posibilidades" **_–Rukia vio como Kenpachi empuñaba con fuerza su espada a un costado de él y se abalanzada contra Byakuya._

_Tío Byakuya lo esquivó sin esfuerzo mientras el hombre trataba de cortarlo, Ichigo se quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que Rukia lo jaló al exterior de la habitación y gritó a todos que Kenpachi al fin los había descubierto._

_Todos, incluyendo a los que estaban que se caían de ebrios y curados, salieron huyendo del lugar, dejando a Byakuya, Kenpachi, Kon, Rukia e Ichigo en el interior. El muchacho trató de huir, pero Rukia lo jaló consigo otra vez para que ayudara a Byakuya a deshacerse de Kenpachi, Kon por su parte estaba atrapado bajo una mesa._

_En un movimiento de la katana de Kenpachi, Byakuya giró el rostro para esquivarlo, parecía hacerlo sin gota alguna de esfuerzo. Kenpachi entonces le apuntó al cuerpo y de un salto Byakuya se distanció… al poco acabaron en el primer piso mientras Kenpachi terminaba por destruir todo sin tocar a tío Byakuya… Kenpachi quedó enterrado entre los escombros que se desprendieron luego de golpear infructuosamente una pared donde antes estaba Byakuya._

_-_**Kurosaki… **_-se acercó tío Byakuya a papá y lo miró de arriba abajo. –_**Veo que hasta en ser un jorobado eres deficiente… -**_comentó refiriéndose a su falta de joroba. Ichigo frunció el ceño ampliamente y lo encaró._

**-¡Todo eso es culpa de tu maldita hermana!, quería que me arrojaran tomates y humillaran en público…**

**-¡Oye!, así venía en la historia, hummm –**_gruñó la pequeña chica apareciendo junto al muchacho, frente a Byakuya. –_**Si no lo hago no me pagan…**

**-¡Y dale!, ¿Qué parte de que no nos pagan no entiendes? –**_tío Byakuya los miraba discutir con exceso de paciencia._

**-¿Estás tratando de decirme que todo este jaleo que montamos y mis enooooormes efuerzos no tendrán recompensa?**

**-Exacto.**

**-¡Ah, maldición! –**_pateó los restos de una mesa frustrada, liberando a Kon sin saberlo. El pobre peluche estaba muy lastimado. _

**-¡Ja!, enana tonta, mira que creer que tenías sueldo**

**-Al menos no soy tan tonta como para ponerme una ridícula joroba y maquillarme tan horrible**

**-¡Eso fue por culpa de Inoue!**

**-Ah, claro, culpa de tu idiotez a los demás. Lo siento Ichigo, eres un idiota y eso no lo vas a cambiar ni en el mejor de los sueños de quien sea.**

**-Y tú no podrás nunca dejar de ser enana**

**-No lo creas –**_le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia. –_**Basta con ser parte de algún cuento como "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" o alguna otra cosa… la altura puede suplirse sin problemas, tu vienes fallado de más al fondo.**

**-Maldita enana del demonio**

**-Igual, tarado anaranjado**

**-Ah, ya qué… el guión ni sirve, nadie lo siguió y todo se echó a perder… -**_Byakuya decidió simplemente comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de lo que restaba de la construcción._

**-Bueno, podemos darle un final normalito a esto –**_comentó Rukia de pronto_

_-_**¿A, sí?, ¿cómo?... **_–Rukia lo agarró de la camisa gitana que le habían puesto al anaranjado jorobado y lo agachó a su altura para darle un casto beso en los labios._

**-Así… y san se acabó el cuento. –**_dijo la chica soltando a Ichigo, el chico quedó demasiado shockeado y avergonzado para responder algo. Rukia podía notar como el rubor subía por todo él, se limitó a sonreír coquetamente mientras hacía abandono del recinto._

**-Mocoso… tú… acabas de profanar los labios de mi hermana… **_-y así se desató la furia de mi tío, que luego los obligó a casarse y armar una linda familia… donde nací yo y gracias a mí todos fueron muy, pero que muy felices… aunque papi pasó una semana en el hospital luego de la paliza._

**-¡No te olvides de mí! **_–reclamó Kon… Oh, cierto, Kon…_

_Luego de que todos se fueran a celebrar la boda del jorobado de notre dame, Kenpachi al salir de los escombros se topó con Kon y agarrándolo decidió completar correctamente el final de la historia del jorobado… atándolo a una pira para quemarlo en la hoguera._

**-¡Noooooooooo!**

_Aunque tuvo la suerte de que Yachiru lo convenció de quitarlo de la hoguera antes de quemarlo. La pequeña entonces lo tomó como juguete para su pequeño perrito, un rottweiler gigante y sádico que gozaba de descabezar a sus juguetes._

**-¡Prefiero la hoguera!, ¡nooooooooooo!**

_-_¡Fin! –exclamó victoriosa Akemi mientras estiraba sus brazos. Volteó a hacia su padre y lo encontró con el cuerpo volteado hacia el otro lado -¿Papi?, ¿qué te pareció mi historia? –al acercarse notó que se había quedado dormido.

La niña refunfuñó y a punto estuvo de darle un golpe a su padre por ignorarla, pero justo entonces el hombre se volteó hacia ella, desparramando su cuerpo sobre la cama y empujándola fuera de ella.

-¡No se vale!, te quedaste dormido –reclamó en un puchero. De pronto recordó que si su padre dormía, significaba que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera… y ya que no tenía sueño…

Oh sí, la noche era joven…

* * *

De ahora en adelante, solo contestaré las reviews no signadas para ahorrar espacio… tampoco haré comentarios, a menos que la situación lo amerite. Por cierto, cualquier cosa, suelo avisar en el perfil. También, la próxima vez pondré las respuestas antes de iniciar el cap.

**Saldan:** Bueno, me apuré en traer conti (otra vez), pero ya en definitiva creo que ahora sí me tardaré para el siguiente capítulo.

**Mila:** ya sabía yo que Frollo me sonaba de algo xD… okis, he aquí el final del cuento…

Gracias a todos por comentar =) no olviden hacerlo ahora también (¡amo las reviews!).

Nos vemos!


	4. Tío Renji

Como habrán notado, en vez de ser cuatro capítulos serán cinco (porque el segundo se dividió). Ahora las respuestas :3

**mila:** no quise ser tan ilustrativa con la noche, pero igual hay algunas cositas con flashback. Espero que siga gustándote la historia… me reí bastante escribiendo algunas partes xD

**Saldan:** Ufff, espero y haya cumplido o superado tus expectativas… la verdad esta niña es muy traviesa (me recuerda a alguien que conozco… ¡oh! claro, a mi hermana [zaaaaaa!])

Bueno, disfruten de este penúltimo capítulo. Bleach es de tite-sama…

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** Tío Renji

Ichigo se despertó asustado, sentándose de golpe en su cama. Traspiraba luego de una curiosa pesadilla en que su hija bailaba tomada de las manos de los conejos de la tienda de mascotas mientras él era perseguido por Byakuya y Rukia, el primero sin motivo aparente y la última queriendo asesinarlo porque había leído su mente (la de Ichigo) y descubierto que las chicas de la tienda le habían coqueteado…

Sabiendo que era un sueño imposible (al menos la parte de que su hija bailara con conejos… del resto tenía sus dudas), se fregó los cabellos y volteó a ver en su cama. Al notar que Akemi no estaba, sintió lo que todo padre puede percibir en algunas ocasiones.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna dorsal y se levantó como accionado por un resorte.

Malo… Akemi había hecho algo malo.

Trató de calmarse, después de todo era Akemi de quién estaba pensando, una niña sumamente tierna, alegre, inteligente, comprensiva… pero inevitablemente muy traviesa. Se dijo a sí mismo que no pensaría mal de sangre de su sangre, así que al salir de su cuarto se dirigió en primer lugar al cuarto de la niña.

Suspiró con tranquilidad al ver que estaba dormida bien tapada.

La sensación de su pecho sobre la travesura de su hija se apaciguó considerablemente. El joven padre se acercó a la niña con la intención de brindarle un beso, era algo irresistible de hacer al ver su hermosa carita durmiente. Sin embargo, al hacerlo descubrió que su mano apretaba fuertemente algo.

Se acercó más a ella y vio un marcador verde permanente…

¿Qué haría su pequeña con eso?, simple, una travesura muy, pero muy peligrosa.

Ichigo se asustó y salió rápidamente de la habitación para revisar el hogar.

Todo, absolutamente todo lo que estaba a la altura de Akemi había sido dibujado con diferentes colores de plumones permanentes, mostrando infinidades de conejos, algunos soles, bosquejos de figuras humanas en palitos que representaban su familia, flores, árboles… en fin, una gran "obra de arte" por todas las paredes y muebles de su casa… ¡ah!, y claro, el abecedario completo (al menos según cómo se lo sabía ella), junto con un sinfín de líneas continuas sin significado aparente.

-¡Rukia va a matarme! –exclamó demasiado asustado. Corrió al cuarto de baño por alcohol para al menos limpiar los muebles, sabía que la solución en las paredes era poner papel deco-mural o pintarlas… y aunque la última era más barata, era imposible de hacer si quería que Akemi no hiciera algo peor en lo que se secaba la pintura. Tendría que medir las paredes.

Abrió el closet del baño para retirar el líquido destinado a borrar las marcas de los muebles… pero al cerrarlo se vio en el espejo.

-¡Ahhhhhh!

Akemi dio un brinco en su cama, despertando. Sonrió, su papi había encontrado su regalo…

·

Ichigo hablaba por teléfono mientras no apartaba ojo de la niña. La veía con algunas ojeras, sin embargo, parecía que aún tenía mucha energía para hacer más travesuras.

-No te estoy preguntando tu opinión. –dijo por teléfono –solo te estoy cobrando un favor, así que más te vale estar ahí y punto. –cortó.

-Ven a desayunar papi… -la niña le sonrió dulcemente. Ichigo suspiró, ¿qué podía hacerle a su hija con tanta inocencia encima?

-Voy… -Ichigo se sentó en la silla frente a la niña.

-¿Verdad que te gustó mi sorpresa? –pestañó encantadoramente mientras mantenía su mirada inocente. Un silencio momentáneo inundó el comedor.

-Termina tu desayuno…

Ichigo tenía en su rostro un par de Chappys dibujados en sus mejillas con esos plumones permanentes en colores naranjas y violetas, sobre sus párpados ojos falsos, en su frente un sol y flores y para culminar barba falsa en su mentón.

Si, estaba muy agradecido de la sorpresa de su hija, tanto como puede estarlo un estudiante cuando lo reciben de vacaciones con exámenes o cuando el profesor da una tarea enorme para las mismas…

Lo peor era que había tratado de quitarse los dibujos con alcohol, pero aparte de irritarse los ojos y escocerle la piel, no había logrado grandes resultados. Ahora tendría que salir así a la calle a arreglar todavía el problema de las paredes. Vaya, esos eran buenos plumones que cumplían con lo de "permanente".

Ambos Kurosaki al acabar su desayuno se alistaron para salir, Akemi muy emocionada e Ichigo algo molesto y pensativo.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy?

-A Chappylandia –respondió con tono monótono mientras adelantaba un vehículo.

-¡¿En serio?

-Si –no quitaba su tono monótono –Renji está esperando allá.

-¿Renji? –preguntó dudosa, perdiendo el ánimo que había ganado -¿no irás conmigo, papi?

-No, tengo que arreglar el desastre que dejaste anoche. Tu mamá va a matarme si no lo hago.

-¿Por qué?, si a ella le gusta Chappy no veo que se enoje.

-Oh, créeme que lo hará.

Luego de aparcar el auto, Ichigo se dirigió junto con Akemi a donde un pelirrojo altísimo los esperaba. Al llegar junto a él, Renji no pudo evitar reírse de lo lindo de su amigo de ceño fruncido.

-¿Q-qué te pasó? –preguntó algo más calmado y entre risas ahogadas. Ichigo solo roló la mirada.

-Hola Renji –dijo con fastidio en lo que el pelirrojo recuperaba su compostura, luego jaló un poco la mano de Akemi para que hiciera lo propio. La niña miró con molestia a Renji uno segundos antes de bostezar y cubrirse la boca educadamente.

-Vaya, mira nada más quién parece tener sueño –sonrió el de rojos cabellos y se agachó a la altura de la niña –Hola pequeña.

-No soy pequeña –se fregó los ojos un momento para luego darle una mirada penetrante. –Buenos días cabeza de piña –al acabar su oración le enseñó la lengua.

-Oye… para ti soy "tío Renji" –Ichigo soltó el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro y soltó a Akemi para agacharse frente a ella.

-Volveré lo más pronto que pueda, por favor pórtate bien y haz caso de lo que Renji te diga –Akemi se aferró a él en un abrazo e Ichigo le correspondió y acarició los cabellos.

-Te quiero papi, cuídate mucho.

-Yo también Akemi… -le besó la frente y apartó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro –sé amable con Renji –la niña iba a protestar, pero Ichigo se adelantó –y prometo comprarte "Chappy dulces sueños" –era la versión de Chappy de peluche que incluía diversas nanas para antes de dormir.

-¡De acuerdo! –los ojos de la niña brillaron de emoción. –Chao papi… -dijo finalmente cuando Ichigo se iba yendo ya.

El hombre de naranjas cabellos volteó medio cuerpo y se despidió con un saludo de mano del par discordante que quedaba a las puertas del parque de diversiones antes de desaparecer.

-Bien… ¿qué hacemos primero? –preguntó con amabilidad. Akemi terminó de bajar la mano y de sonreír cuando su padre ya no estaba a la vista.

-Pagar las entradas, obvio –puso los ojos en blanco mientras avanzaba hacia la boletería. Renji la miró unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente es hija de Rukia.

Ingresaron luego de pagar y antes de dirigirse a alguna atracción, Renji guió a la niña a una pequeña cafetería-restaurant.

-No sé tú, pero es muy temprano para ser una de mis mañanas de domingo, así que voy por un café.

-Oh, tienes razón cabeza de piña… yo también necesito algo fuerte. –Renji arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tus padres te dejan tomar café?

-Claro que no… además, voy a pedir algo más fuerte.

Y así, cuando pidieron sus brebajes para llevar…

-Para mí un cappuccino, para ella… -miró a la niña. Akemi se alzó en la silla y dirigió su mirada más seria a la dependienta.

-Un chocolate caliente, bien cargado y muy dulce.

-¿Eso es más fuerte según tú? –Renji arqueó una ceja cuando la chica que los atendía se marchó a realizar el pedido. Akemi roló los ojos y lo ignoró

·

Ya habían transcurrido unas horas desde que Ichigo había dejado a Akemi. Ahora se encontraba en una tienda de decoración del hogar. Había dado vueltas y vueltas dentro, perdido, mientras buscaba el papel tapiz para las paredes. Cuando ya no pudo seguir aguantando perder el tiempo, le preguntó a una de las chicas que acomodaban las nuevas mercancías en la sección de lámparas. La chica estaba entre reírse y asustarse del hombre que le hablaba, pero terminó por mantener el temple suficiente para indicarle el pasillo correcto para su compra.

Llegó a la caja luego de escoger el que consideró apropiado para su hogar, el hombre encargado de la sección le había entregado un papel con el costo asociado al material y mano de obra, esperó pacientemente su turno pese a que le fastidiaba unirse a la cola.

-¿Cómo desea pagar? –le preguntó la cajera. Ichigo dijo "efectivo" y cogió su billetera para pagar. Se toqueteó los bolsillos y la sacó confiado, luego la abrió para buscar su dinero… y encontró una nueva "sorpresa" de Akemi.

Todos sus billetes habían sido reemplazados por papeles de billetes ficticios del monopoli.

_-Jum, jum… estos billetes están muy feos –decía Akemi cerca de las dos de la mañana mientras revisaba la billetera de su padre. –Ngh… -suspiró. -¡Ya sé!, me lo agradecerá por la mañana… -y dicho y hecho, la pequeña corrió con el botín a su habitación y procedió a cambiar los "feos papeles" por los de su juego favorito, cabe decir que los reemplazados acabaron en el basurero de su cuarto que casi nunca utilizaba._

-¿Señor? –apremió la joven. Ichigo asustado decidió decirle que mejor lo haría con tarjeta. Entonces encontró la segunda gracia en su billetera.

_-Mmm… pero estos también están feos, ¡prefiero el violeta y naranjo a que el azul oscuro! –buscó en una pequeña tarjetera que ella tenía y procedió a sacar sus tarjetas vencidas de diversos locales de juegos de video y otros (*)_

Las únicas cosas que quedaban en el lugar donde las había dejado originalmente en su billetera era su carné, que tenía dibujado orejas de Chappy, unas fotografías de Akemi y Rukia, algunos papeles de boletas y un papel grueso en que la caligrafía de Rukia se dejaba ver para anunciar los números de emergencia a los que debía consultar si algo pasaba.

Se revisó los bolsillos del pantalón por si tenía algún dinero, los de la chaqueta e incluso los de la camisa… nada.

Tuvo que salir de la fila y volver al auto mientras llamaba a Renji.

·

Vaya que había resultado el chocolate, habían pasado de juego en juego y Renji apenas podía seguirle el ritmo a Akemi.

Acababan de bajar de una mini extrem fall infantil, cuando la niña ya estaba pidiendo otro juego.

-¡Apúrate cabeza de piña! –el pelirrojo se sentía mareado, en menos de una hora ya habían subido a una montaña rusa para niños, las tazas locas, el mini extrem fall, el ridículo carrusel… y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas atracciones habían visitado. -¡vamos a pillar fila!

La niña jalaba del brazo a Renji para que le siguiera el ritmo, terminaron por entrar a la casa embrujada luego de muchos reclamos por parte de la niña para que la dejaran entrar. Ya medía pocos centímetros sobre el metro… ¿por qué no podría?

Renji recibió la llamada de Ichigo cuando estaban ya dentro del carro que les llevaría en el trayecto.

-Akemi, tu papá –le entregó el objeto a la niña. Luego de unos minutos de charla le devolvió el celular al pelirrojo habiéndole confesado donde ocultó las tarjetas. –Oye Ichigo –dijo cuando le devolvieron el objeto. –más te vale que vuelvas pronto… ¡¿Cómo que por lo menos otro par de horas?, ¿sabes lo hiperactiva que se vuelve tu hija cuando toma chocolate? –pasaron unos segundos -¡¿Por qué no me advertiste?... vale, vale –cortó.

Había estado tan distraído que cuando volteó a ver a la niña en la penumbra pegó un grito de susto al toparse de frente con un esqueleto falso.

-¡Jajajajaja, Renji idiota!

Así se la pasaron por poco más de una hora, cuando a Akemi le volvió a bajar el sueño y el mal humor.

-Quiero chocolate…

-Nada de chocolate para ti.

-¡Pero yo quiero chocolate! –le reclamó mientras ambos estaban sentados esperando una orden de churros.

-Ichigo dijo que el azúcar y el cacao no congenian juntos contigo.

-¡No tengo idea de qué estás diciendo!, ¡quiero chocolate! –dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Oye… si te portas bien, iremos a ese show de Chappy animados –había un cartel que anunciaba la presentación en unos momentos del show con artilugios mecánicos y robóticos para infantes. Akemi soltó un suspiro.

-¿No crees que estoy muy grandecita para esa cosa? –preguntó molesta. –Si papá no está, no tiene gracia andar siguiendo a un conejo deforme con canciones raras.

-¿No te gusta Chappy? –preguntó asombrado Renji.

-Es lindo y todo… pero es más divertido cuando papá pone esa cara rara y se niega a hacer todo lo que involucre conejos. –estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la nada, sin prestarle mucha atención al chico.

-Vaya… y yo que pensaba regalarte un peluche del conejo ese.

-¡Los peluches me gustan! –dijo alegre. –lo que no me gusta es todo el resto de mercadería inútil que hacen del conejo… es muy lindo y todo, ¿pero para qué tanto? –comentó. La niña hablaba tan elocuentemente que Renji se asombró. –Ni siquiera mamá es tan fanática… me enseñó que era divertido hacerlo solo para molestar a papá –reveló el secreto de las mujeres de su familia… a parte de los conejos y los peluches de Chappy, todo el resto de mercadería o cosas relacionadas que hicieran eran únicamente para fastidiar a Ichigo.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer ahora?

-¡Tomar chocolate!, me voy a quedar dormidaaaa –dijo en un puchero. Renji ya sentía que estaba fuera de lugar con la niña.

Finalmente Akemi logró su cometido luego de que el pelirrojo se negara una última vez antes de que la niña se le subiera encima y se pusiera a jalarle el cabello mientras gritaba que quería chocolate.

-¡Cabeeeeeza de piñaaaa! –le gritó la niña cuando el adulto parecía no prestarle atención. A Renji se le habían ido los ojos viendo a un par de chicas caminando sonrientes, ambas le dedicaban una sonrisa coqueta. -¡Oye!, ¡ya me aburrí!

-Ya, ya, estate quieta… -tenía pensado acercarse a las mujeres, pero Akemi no le siguió y decidió seguir por su cuenta.

·

-Bien… -Ichigo había ya vuelto a su casa y limpiado la mayoría de los muebles. No había querido hacerlo mientras Akemi estuviera ahí para que no le molestara el olor a alcohol. Un par de hombres se encontraban preparando las paredes para tapizarlas y el dueño del hogar finalmente había logrado quitarse los restos de marcador de nueva cuenta con un poco más de alcohol.

-Así con los niños de hoy en día –comentó un trabajador mientras cubría una parte de la pared siendo ayudado por su compañero.

-Mi hijo dibujaba un montón de barcos por toda su pieza –dijo el otro –decidimos dejarlos hasta que se aburrió de ellos y ahora que ya está grande volvimos a pintar su habitación.

-¿Qué edad tiene su hija? –preguntó el primero acabando con un lado. Ichigo sonrió mientras terminaba de limpiar la puerta.

-Mañana cumple cuatro.

-¡Oh! –dijeron ambos sorprendidos -¿Y dónde está?, ¿con su madre? –Ichigo negó.

-Está con un amigo… su madre está haciendo unos trámites y llega hoy. –el par de trabajadores rió a todo pulmón

-¡Eso explica que nos haya llamado para poner deco-mural!

-Si supieran… mi esposa sería capaz de asesinarme –los hombres siguieron riendo mientras procedían con su trabajo.

Eran cerca de las cuatro cuando Ichigo acabó con todo y despidió a los hombres. Había comido previamente comida rápida cuando se devolvía de las compras y ahora planeaba ir por su hija. Tomó de nueva cuenta su celular y le marcó a su amigo.

-_¡Hola Ichigo! _–escuchó a Renji muy animado.

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó el chico.

-_¡Pues muy bien!, unas pobres señoritas estaban algo perdidas, así que como buen caballero las he acompañado bastante bien. _–Ichigo arqueó una ceja, dudoso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-_Estoy hablando de una morenaza alta y una pelinegra de infarto…_

-Oye idiota, pásame con Akemi.

-_¿Akemi?_

-Akemi, mi hija… -escuchó como de pronto algo golpearse.

-_¡Mierda!... _–sin más, Renji le cortó.

-¡Oye!, ¡Renji!... ¿aló?, ¡Renji! –trató de volver a marcarle, pero el celular del pelirrojo estaba apagado -¡Mierda!

·

Akemi vagaba tranquilamente por el parque de atracciones. Se topó con un montón de gente que le preguntaba si estaba perdida y ella les dedicaba su mejor sonrisa para decirles que no, si algo le habían enseñado era a nunca confiar en un extraño… aunque quisiera ayudarla, el mundo estaba muy malo hoy en día.

-¡Hola pequeña! –escuchó que le decía un tipo disfrazado de Chappy, la voz era masculina y graciosa, muy fingida para su gusto -¿quieres un globo? –le ofreció uno con el rostro de Chappy el conejo.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –le miró desconfiada. El tipo se rió y se lo volvió a ofrecer.

-¡Son gratis!, para una niña tan linda como tú son gratis. –Akemi frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada marca Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Pedófilo… -y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando al pobre empleado completamente descolocado.

·

-¡Rayos, rayos! –corría Renji por el lugar buscando a la niña. -¡Akemi! –gritaba de vez en cuando al toparse con alguna niña o al avanzar algunos metros. Ni siquiera podía recordar la ropa que llevaba la niña.

En determinado momento llegó al puesto de informaciones y avisos del lugar. Había una larga fila de personas buscando niños y otros recuperándolos.

-_"Estos padres despreocupados de hoy en día… todos unos irresponsables… mira que perder un niño"_** –**se dijo mentalmente mientras aguardaba su turno.

-¿Cómo es el niño? –fue lo primero que le preguntaron al llegar al mostrador.

-Pues… -se rascó la cabeza –es niña… mide como esto –hizo un gesto con la mano para señalizar entre 90 a 100 cms. –el cabello es… negro creo y sus ojos son, ehh, este… grandes. –no recordaba el color. La mujer que atendía en informaciones le miró soltando un suspiro, ahora los padres ni siquiera recordaban los rostros de sus hijos…

-¿Ropa?

-No lo recuerdo

-¿Nombre?

-Akemi, se llama Akemi Kuorsaki. –la mujer dio el aviso y Renji esperó y esperó, pero la niña no aparecía. -¿Puedo dejarle mi número para que me avise?, yo la seguiré buscando. –la mujer asintió y lo cogió.

·

Ichigo volvió a marcar a Renji, algo más feliz de que le contestara ahora el celular.

-¡Pedazo de imbécil!, ¡¿por qué rayos colgaste antes?

-¡Ichigo! –gritó el pelirrojo por el celular, dejando casi sordo al hombre que conducía con manos libres en dirección al parque, muy pronto a llegar. -¡Akemi se escapó y ahora no sé donde está!, ¡la he buscado por todo el parque y no aparece!

-¡Serás idiota!, ¡te juro que si algo le pasa a mi hija te voy a destripar! –soltó furioso y cortó.

Bajó del vehículo una vez estacionó y se dirigió hacia la entrada del parque. A punto estuvo de exigir que le dejaran entrar para ir a buscar a su hija cuando de entre las personas que salían Akemi salió disparada hacia sus brazos.

-¡Papi! –lloriqueaba la niña. -¡Te tardaste mucho y te echaba de menos! –A Ichigo le volvió el alma al cuerpo y solo logró aferrarse a ella mientras la levantaba del piso.

-¡No sabes cuánto me preocupaste Akemi! –la mimaba como todo padre preocupado y agradecido de encontrar a su hija sana y salva.

Ambos Kurosaki se fueron entre risas de vuelta al hogar, comieron, vieron películas y finalmente se quedaron dormidos en el cuarto de Ichigo.

Mientras tanto, Renji seguía buscando por el parque de atracciones a la pequeña.

-Señor, ya debe irse… vamos a cerrar –dijo un hombre de bigote encargado del aseo. Renji abatido se puso a rondar el parque y terminó por dormir fuera, aguardando a que lo volvieran a abrir para buscar a la niña.

Pobre, pobre Renji…

* * *

(*) tipo las tarjetas que se compran en Happyland, Chee… chee algo y esos lugares para jugar.

Gracias a todos por comentar, sus reviews me hacen feliz :3… así que no sean apretados y denme más xD


End file.
